Silent plea
by skullycandy12
Summary: Kakashi is attack by Itachi and Kisame. He refused to help them but Itachi won't take no for and answer. Itachi x Kakashi, Kisame x Kakashi. Yaoi, violence.
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi fell face first into the ground,he tried to get back up but he could no longer run. Kakashi could feel his eye sting with sweat and blood. He had been running so long he hadn't properly clean any of his wounds. ''Please . . . . . . don't . . . let . . . . him . . . find me.'' Kakashi miserable thought as he grab a patch of dry grass and start to crawl with all his strength he had left. Which was not much.

The dry grass felt like razor cutting into his already bleeding hands. The eerie quietness of the forest around him wasn't helping with Kakashi rapid heart beat. Kakashi staggered a moment before he fully gave up.

He couldn't beat Itachi he didn't even know why he even tried anymore. He would never succeed why bother. The sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him paralysis Kakashi with fear.

Immediately Kisame was upon the wounded ninja kicking the man in the side breaking Kakashi ribs with a loud crunch. ''Kakashi laid there helpless to endure Kisame beating.

''A whole freaking day it took us to find your sorry ass!'' Kisame barked,seizing Kakashi by his dirty sliver hair dragging the man to his feet. Kakashi buckle his leg under his own weight. His legs were unable to support his own weight. Kisame slap Kakashi across his face until Kakashi had blood dripping from the side of his face.

''Kisame stop he is no use to us dead.'' A cold murderous steel voice came from the shadow of the forest. With a puff of white smoke Itachi was standing next to his partner with his Sharingan activated.

''It would of been much easier for you if you just had submitted from the start,'' Itachi tauted as he grab Kakashi by his chin so both sharingan were looking into each other.

''Mangyoku Sharingan.'' Itachi whispered into Kakashi ear. Then Kakashi world went black.

* * *

Kakashi groan as the flames of the fire flicker in his eyes causing momentarily blindness for sliver hair ninja.

''I see that you are awake, here take this.'' Itachi held out a piece of dry fish Kisame caught in the river a while ago. ''Hey don't waste food on the prisoner it a waste if were going to kill him in the end.'' Kisame grinned.

Kakashi weakly slap Itachi hands away making Itachi drop the piece of dry fish onto the ground. ''Told you so.'' Kisame mock as he took Samehada and start cleaning dry bits of blood and fleash out of rigged curves in the sword.

''Take it.'' Itachi said as he torn another piece of his food and held it out to Kakashi.

Kakashi eyes were filled with anxiety and pain as he slightly open his mouth. Itachi was please that wounded ninja was eating something.

''What . . . . . . . . . do . . .. . . . you ... .want fro-m me?'' Kakashi rasp out as gripping his chest in pain. Itachi got up and shift over to Kakashi sitting infront of the wounded ninja who was suspiciously staring up at him.

''We are taking you back to our lair and possible extract useful information on Konoha and Kyubi.''

''A powerful organization such as the Akatsuki must have spies so why me?'' Kakashi ask as he grab Itachi cloak lightly thumbing over the red printed clouds.

There was a long eerie silence among the three,even Kisame had stop moving. A flock of bird swoop out of three top a distance away startling Kakashi but he didn't say anything.

''How much do you know about the Akatsuki?'' Itachi ask shocked.

''Shit if this buggers know our true plans Pein is going to be pissed. Kisame grunted out as stood up and walked over to Kakashi hunching down so that they were on eye level.

Kakashi ignored the remarked,he kept his head low staring into flickering flames in front of him. He was brought back to reality when he felt a large boot press into his chest. Kakashi glared up at Kisame who had crazy look in his eyes like before when he first caught Kakashi.

''So who told you about us huh?! Kisame demeaned kicking Kakashi in his lower abdomen. Kakashi gave a painful moan but kept quite he wasn't about betray Jiraiya trust like that. He could handle the pain he hoped.

''It will much easier for you in the end if you tell us now.'' Itachi bent down and cupped Kakashi face in his hands slightly running his fingers over the graze flesh . Kakashi cringe as one of Itachi fingers rub ageist a bruise on his lower chin.

* * *

**Author notes - **


	2. Chapter 2

''Are you sure you have noting to say Kakashi?'' Itachi tauted . Kakashi swallowed the lump and throat and definitely glare at the Uchiha. Itachi merely cock his eyebrow before he back handed Kakashi sending him flying into the tree truck behind them. Kisame was amused by the pain expression written across Kakashi face as he attempted to regain his poseurs.

''Your leader is Pein-sama in the shinobi view of things but the truth is Madara actually pulls all of the strings. Your goal is complete domination but each of you stray from the originally plan for your own gain.'' Kakashi sent a smug glare at Itachi who was baffle at the vast amount of information the leaf shinobi had on them.

But everything Kakashi said sounded faculty if coming from a second source but still enough to jeopardize their mission. If told to the right people. And Kakashi knew alot of right people.

Itachi turn his back to Kakashi as he talk to Kisame about what they should do.'' Want me to kill him,'' Kisame said reaching for Samehada,I'll shred him to ribbons that would teach him to kept his pretty little mouth shut.'' The inhuman smile Kisame was sporting on his lips sent cold shiver down Kakashi spine. Kakashi could taste the lingering scent of blood lust in the air as Kisame point the jigged sword to his throat.

Kakashi roughly swallowed a dry lump in his throat as he clench his eye close waiting for the fatal blow to strike him. Itachi push Samehada sideways away from Kakashi neck. ''I . . . .. . uh . . . . . . . we need. . . . . him alive.'' Itachi quickly rephrase his words a his breath caught in his throat.

''Well then what do we do with him. Huh?'' Kisame struck his his sword into the ground and lean his massive weight on it. Itachi thought for a minuted and sideways glance over his shoulder at Kakashi who was griping the ground in pain. ''What we will do with him is up to Pein-sama our job is to get him their _alive._Itachi emphasize the word alive to Kisame who still had that craze blood shed look shining in his black eye's.

Kakashi was relatively quite for the reminder of the conversation,due to the numbing pain all over his body. Kakashi pain expression didn't go unnoticed for long. Kisame gave a long irritated sign and made a few unrecognizable hand signs to Kakashi who only stare questionably at Kisame.

Kisame slam his hands onto the ground sending shock waves of water towards Kakashi . Who seem to shrill back into the tree behind him which was a broken stump as the water started to submerged his pale shaky body. The water was icy cool but if felt as thought it was burning his skin.

Slowly Kakashi cuts and bruised were healing but his internally injury wasn't and it didn't help much that Kakashi was struggling . ''Stay still before you puncher your lungs. Dammit! Kisame scream as he raise his hands. As he did this the water seem to rise with him following every movement that he made.

''Fine then I'll play your way.'' Kisame grunted as he stalk over to Kakashi graping the man by his neck forcing him to open his mouth as he gasp for air. When Kakashi did this Kisame maneuver his hands so that healing water would go down Kakashi throat healing him from the inside.

Kakashi stated to gaged as the water streaming down his throat like a first Kakashi struggle in Kisame strong grip then stop as he notice the numbing pain was subduing. _''He's healing me?''_Kakashi thought.

Itachi watch with great interested at new jutsu Kisame was presenting before him. Eagerly Itachi activated his sharingan copying the jutsu with easy.

Once Kisame was done he drop Kakashi who stumble onto the ground trying regain his breath. After a minute of deep breathing Kakashi grab his shoulder as the crisp air started to take affect.

''We head out at first thing in the morning .'' Itachi said as Kisame walk past him bumping into his shoulder slightly.

''Whatever.'' Kisame grumble as stalked into forest to find something to kill. The need to spill blood was overwhelming his sense. '' Why ar-e .... you doing this boy.''

Itachi eyes flicker from the forest Kisame disappear into to Kakashi who was glaring at him thorough wet bangs that were plaster to his face. Itachi gave Kakashi a smug smile that made him resemble Sasuke.''If you learn not to kept your mouth close then we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?''

''I'll never let a comrades die in my place. I stake my life on that!'' Kakashi spat.

''Your not even worth killing.'' Itachi was standing in front of Kakashi with an odd expression on his face. Well odd for him seeing how he rarely smile. ''But you are worth _something._

* * *

**Author notes-** Well I hope you all like this chapter. Please review! It would mean so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi cringed at Itachi words. He didn't want to be worth anything to the Uchiha. But that errie smug smile on Itachi lips told him otherwise.  
Kakashi thought for a minute. ''You don't want me for the information I possess there another reason.''

Itachi smirk grew wider.''It seem your not as stupid as you look. Pein has been interested in you for awhile. He is curious how someone outside the Uchiha bloodline was able to master sharingan to the existent of Mangeyoku Sharigan. With Orochimaru gone we someone who has knowledge of leaf village.''

''You are from the leaf. Or have you forgotten your roots.'' Kakashi regretted his choice of words the moment he spoke them. Itachi had Kakashi hand pin above his head and kunai to his throat before Kakashi had a chance to blink. ''I forgot noting!'' Itachi growled his Sharigan spinning dangerously.

''I told you he more trouble than he's worth.'' Kisame renter camp with fresh blood splatter across the front of his clock. Itachi flicker his eye over to Kisame before letting Kakashi go.

''I think you may be right about that.'' Itachi said looking from Kisame to Kakashi. When Kakashi notice that Itachi attention was on him he shuffle back a couple of Inches trying put distance between the two of them no matter how small it was.

* * *

Kakashi lips trembling briefly as the night air got to him. He hadn't completely dry off yet and as the night drew on temperature seem to be dropping dramatically.

Itachi was laying on the ground close by the fire propping his head up with his arm as he watch Kakashi tremble. ''Are you cold?''  
Kakashi eyes widened considerably Itachi was taunting him again,''of course I'm cold I'm dripping wet thanks to your blood crazy friend!'', Kakashi thought as he curl into a ball ignoring Itachi comment.

Itachi sign,pushing himself up he walked over sat down by Kakashi. He unzipped his clock and lifted and placed the other man on his 's eyes widened he was about to push Itachi away from he but the man was so warm and he was to cold to care that Itachi was holding him.

''Why didn't you use some of your chakra to warm yourself?" Itachi was close enough to bury his face in Kakashi's shoulder. His warm breath tickle the nape of Kakashi neck causing the man to shiver.

"Haven't got enough to spare. Waste it running away from you.'' Itachi shifted his body so that Kakashi was sitting between his legs. The man back pressed against his chest.

Kakashi had been the one Itachi admire when he was a teenager back in Konoha. He had strive to surpass Kakashi so that man who acknowledgment him. Itachi scoffed silently he was letting old feeling he had for the man resurface as if he was some teenage girl talking to her first crush.

''I told you in the beginning it would be a waste of time to run away from me. You should of listen.'' Itachi said. Kakashi shook. Would Itachi stoop so low as to mock him?Kakashi ironically felt trap as Itachi wrap his arms around his waist pulling the man into a tighter embrace. Kakashi wiggle around trying to loosen Itachi grip but the man held him firmly in the place. Kakashi was only able to make slight movements with his body, wiggling or shifting around in Itachi arms until morning came.

* * *

Kisame was the first too wake. His internal clock told him it was time to get up despite his body protesting the for more sleep. Stretching his arms above his head he yawn.

Kisame approached Itachi his vision was still blur. _''What the hell!'' S_lowly and rather sluggishly Itachi open his eyes and was greeted by the slight of Kisame hovering over him. Immediately Itachi took out a kunai and point it at Kisame throat.

which only made Kisame smirk.''You two look cute together.''

Itachi was staring at Kisame at that moment Itachi tensed up when he understood,what Kisame had meant.''He would of die of frost bite if I didn't warm him up.''

* * *

**A\N: This chapter is kinda on the smut side. lol Please review**


End file.
